Homeowners commonly employ various types of indoor and outdoor lighting. Small indoor and outdoor lamps are commonly used for decoration. In addition, outdoor lamps may be used to illuminate gardens, footpaths, or driveways. Outdoor lamps are typically wired or powered by solar energy.
Most lamps employ a lens having a simple spherical or bulb-like shape. However, consumers increasingly desire lamps, particularly outdoor lamps having unique and complex shapes and designs for aesthetic purposes. Accordingly, a need exists for improved lighting devices.